


Chess pieces

by TheLibrarian (es101wx)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/es101wx/pseuds/TheLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the last scene of X-Men: The Last Stand: Erik has just found out that his powers are starting to come back, and he returnes home in a good mood - only to find someone waiting for him, with the same news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess pieces

_The pieces moved_ , he thinks triumphantly. The Cure was not permanent.  _The Cure's effects are disappearing_. 

He almost tries to open the door with his power, but he stops himself - better not to overindulge, the process could take ages to complete itself... He must be careful, that he knows for sure. He can't risk to lose what he accomplished, can he?

"Oh, you're home"

He startles. "Who the hell are you?" he asks briskly to the hooded figure who's emerging from the dim light of his usually empty appartement. 

"Don't tell me you removed me from your memories, too, Erik..." The figure takes a step forward, and lowers its hood. How could be remove her from his mind?

"Mystique," he exhales in awe. She was the first thing he thought about as soon as he realized his powers were returning - and now she stands in front of him, extending one hand towards him. A  _definitely blue_ hand. 

_Yes_ , he thinks,  _the Cure was not permanent_. "You did betray me," he says, though. 

"And you left me behind," she retorts. 

"True."

"I'm waiting to hear you saying you're sorry."

Magneto moves a step towards her and slowly raises his right hand. When he lowers it, the zip of her hoodie slowly moves, too.

"I'm sorry," he admits.

"Fine. I'm sorry too. I missed you, Magneto."

"And that's what you're here for?"

"Yes. And because as you can easily see..." Yes, he can easily see it. Her skin is like it was before the Cure. Not only her hand, her bosom, too, promptly revealed, naked, under the opened sweatshirt. He feels a sting of desire. 

"You're so beautiful," he states. 

"You are, too, you know." To this, he chuckles.

"Don't be silly. I'm just an old relic. Look at me. You're still...well,  _you_. But I grew old, can't you see that?"

Mystique takes hold of both his hands and places them over her naked breasts. He doesn't even need to think about it - his fingers slowly start to massage them, his heart rejoices hearing the increasing speed of her breath. "You don't seem older, in this... Neither in  _this_ ," she adds with a mischievous smile, as soon as her fingers caresses the bulge in his trousers. 

"Mystique..."

"Don't  _Mistique_ me, Magneto. Maybe I still  _seem_ young, but I'm as old as you are and you can't simply stand here and play the responsible person in the room. You are not. Neither am I. We're not responsible, we're  _powerful_ , and soon we'll be the same we used to be... But I'm here because I missed you. I missed you more than anything else in the world. I missed you  _and I want you to fuck me_ ," she whispers against his hear. 

"Oh, do you?" he asks innocently, rolling her nipples between his thumb and index.

"Yes, I do," she answers, and her voice weakens when his tongue trails the line of her cleavage. "I really do."

With that she turns around, walks boldly to the table in the middle of the room, and slowly bends over it until her forearms lay on the polished surface. 

"Oh, what a naughty old mutant you are..." Magneto licks his lips, mesmerized. A moment later he's behind her, slowly rubbing his groin against her still-clothed back. 

"Do you plan to tease me all the night long, or are you going to do something more... _useful_?"

Magneto put his hands on her hips and - slowly - make the fabric of her trousers slide all the way down her legs, together with her panties. They're damp wet, yet, and he smiles broadly. "Naughty, naughty..." he mocks her.

"Stop talking," Mystiques then insists, pushing herself back. "And please, do something about those trousers of yours." 

He gladly obliges, finally freeing from the restraints of both the zip and the boxer his hardening member. A couple of strokes is everything it needs to be hard and ready for her - and with one single motion he's buried deep inside her, his member perfectly encased in her moist canal. 

She lets a loud moan escape her lips, full of pent-up desire, and he grips her hips and start moving inside her with long, deliberate strokes. He's bent over her, his lips just inches from her ear, his breath tantalizing her skin.

"Is this what you were looking for?" he asks, pumping in and out of her.

"Sort of," she manages to say, her breath made difficult by the way his thrusts push her chest again the table. " _More_ ," she begs him, and Magneto's thrusts increase their rhythm and strength. The friction between his member and her slick slit is becoming unbearable but after all the time they've been apart he can't stand the idea to such a short - although  _very_ satisfying - encounter; so he slides out of her, and Mystique's objection is more vocal then he had expected.

"Don't be silly," he reassures her, "I just want to see you coming for me..." And with that he helps her to stand up and to sit on the edge of the table, her legs spreaded in front of his erection. A moment later he's inside her again, pumping without mercy, making difficult for her to remain sat - and he guides her to lay on the surface, her legs around his hips, his hands under her blade shoulders while he keeps thrusting mercilessly. 

"Fuck me," she mutters between her teeths, and her nails scrape over his skin at every stroke. "Fuck me," she keep saying, and this is what makes him lose his focus - he  _fucks_ her, breaking both his and her breath in short gasps, he fucks her until there's nothing else in the world - not the Cure, not the Brotherhood, not the  _sapiens_ , nothing - just the two of them and the music they're playing with their bodies. And she screams his name and comes around him, and he keep thrusting inside her until every drops of him is milked out of him. 

Then he slides out of her his now spent and half flaccid member, and bends over in order to gently lay a kiss on her stomach. 

"I missed you too, Mystique," he admits.

"I did tell you you're not so old, didn't I?" Mystique teases him as he helps her to get off the table.

"I'll persuade myself you're trying to earn another round by the means of flattery..."

Mystique's lips find his and indulge in a long, open-mouthed kiss. "What if I am?"


End file.
